


新舍友

by johnnyvenn



Series: 大眼萌妹历险记 [2]
Category: Carlito's Way (1993), Dog Day Afternoon (1975), Oz (TV)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, 各种歧视, 毒品, 脏话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 想摸一个桑尼和卡利多的小短篇。监狱风云风格的。说起来监狱风云（oz）也有段时间没看了，剧情忘干净，人名忘干净，只记得我爱惨了（好像挺没说服力哦）。
Relationships: carlito/sonny
Series: 大眼萌妹历险记 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847905
Kudos: 19





	新舍友

*

六把椅子空空荡荡。卡利多抬头看了一眼钟表，时间还早。他的手指快速翻阅着档案，眼珠从左到右移动着，看起来很像打字机。三个沉默不言的犯人，一个说起来没完强奸犯，还有一个新人……卡利多停留在这份档案上——这个人可真够操蛋啊。

走廊传来脚步声，即使监狱不允许穿高跟鞋，也听得出来是女人。沃特曼医生推开门走了进来，她脸上的法令纹给人一种不苟言笑的感觉，但实际上她是个温柔和蔼的女士，浅黄色的头发扎成马尾，身材微微发胖，脚步急促利落，显不出年纪。

“早上好，查理。”

“早上好，事实上已经快中午了对吧。”

“还真是，我从家过来的时候天还没亮呢。”

正寒暄着，敲门声响起，进来的正是操蛋本人。

头发乱得惊人，苍白的脸上挂着黑红色的眼袋，他看起来对监狱惊恐不已，完全不知道自己在这里干什么。卡利多简直想叹气，这人真的能在监狱活下去吗？他简直就是只小老鼠！

五个人陆续到齐，别别扭扭地坐下来。他们把沃特曼医生围起来，形成一个半包围的扇形，这样坐据说能让犯人放松，打破面对医生那种对立形态，从而减少紧张。放屁，卡利多心想，至少有个人半分紧张也没减。小老鼠弓着身子缩在椅子上，眼睛垂向地面，好像在打盹。两只手放在肚子上，缠着绷带的小臂让卡利多暗暗心惊。对自己动手的疯子。卡利多逼自己移开视线，却又忍不住一个劲往绷带上瞟。卡利多发现医生对他说话时他会微微抬起头，但是嘴角紧绷，看不出在想什么。可怜的疯子，他不知道从这里出去会遭遇什么。 

谈话进行得很快，也就是说一点进度没有。完全鸡同鸭讲。卡利多鄙夷这种自以为是的互助小组，但他全力支持，毕竟这几乎是除图书室之外最轻松的工作了。他坐在包围圈旁边，与“变态”罪犯稍稍拉开距离，他可不想成为围剿沃特曼女士的同谋，至少不是神经病们的同谋。

午餐过后，卡利多被监狱长老乔叫走。

老乔有点谢顶，但其实并不老。他戴上假发就可以多少年轻几岁，但是估计本人并不在意，或者没有时间在意，老乔穿着土气的衬衫，每天顶着稀疏的头发，显得像个老头。但是不要被老乔的外表欺骗。

卡利多坐在老乔办公室里，盘算着最近的小动作有没有被发现的可能。

“卡利多，给你安排一个新舍友。”

“约翰怎么了？”

“他今早心脏病突发去世了。”

鬼才信。

“我不介意和约翰的鬼魂同居。”

“卡利多，你知道单间只存在于惩戒室。”老乔笑眯眯的。

一段沉默。卡利多完全不想从头教训一个新人，或许有人热衷于此，他可不是。当然不要被新人教训更好，卡利多皱起眉头。

“其实，你应该在心理室见过他了，你的好朋友桑尼。”

卡利多挑眉，“桑尼，哪个桑尼？”

“桑尼·瓦基克。我有预感你们会相处得很好。”

“不，老乔”，卡利多竖起手指，“你不能让我跟神经病同性恋住在一起。”

“他记录良好，不会伤害任何人。”

“你觉得我会相信一个割断自己手腕的疯子？”他站起来，双手飞舞着，“再说了，他应该还没有出院吧？我感觉他随时会晕倒！”

“他伤口愈合得好好的，按规定必须出院。”不容置疑的口气，老乔冷静地看着卡利多。

“那也应该回A区，为什么要到这来？”

“你知道他是怎么受伤的吧。”

卡利多看过桑尼的档案。上面说里昂拿着他的钱做了变性手术，然后在纽约跟一个男人结婚了，桑尼得知这个消息后不发一言，第二天就用小刀割破了自己的手腕。卡利多好奇他哪里来的小刀，这点档案里没讲。 

“A区不利于桑尼心理状态，我不希望在我眼皮底下再发生犯人自杀的事。另外让他参加你的心理课也有好处。”

什么时候成我的心理课了？对，B区是同性恋大本营所以桑尼会有回家的感觉……这听起来像话吗老乔？还有，我看起来像他妈的同性恋吗？你妈的。

虽然怒气冲天，但卡利多无法让老乔做出任何改变。要想在五年内保释，他最好安安静静地管住自己，接受监狱长的安排。

第二天——在监狱里谈及时间是很好笑的事——大多数时候。环形监狱24小时保持强弱程度不同的灯光照明，很难感受时间的流动；但是另一方面，监狱里的每一件事都是按照时刻表严格执行的，你的身体安置在这个大型时钟里，后面是催命般的指针。话说回来，犯人们对待时间的态度始终处于矛盾中，要不懒得计算，要不分秒必争，毕竟时间对每个人意义是不一样的。无论如何，第二天，桑尼夹着他的破烂，准时出现在卡利多的房间门口。他看起来气色好了一些，但双眼依然充满困惑。

“你……也是，呃，你不是医生啊！”

“你直接说我也是犯人不就行了。”卡利多没忍住笑了，“他们没给你安排过工作吗？”

“我不知道还可以在教室工作。”

教室？这家伙还挺会措辞。

“卡利多。”他伸出一只手。

听到这个名字，桑尼的眼神瞬间变得非常奇怪，看得卡利多浑身发毛，忍不住问有什么问题我们以前见过吗，桑尼迅速摇头，握住了他悬在空中的那只手。

“好——吧，下铺，你不介意吧。”

“我没问题。”桑尼把东西放在床上，胳膊的动作还有些别扭。卡利多挠了挠头，“小朋友，你刀子从哪弄的？”他用眼睛指着绷带。既然要朝夕相处，这个问题不问不行。

“剃须刀。”桑尼交谈欲望低迷，口气敷衍。

“你知道约翰是怎么死的吗？”

“谁？”

“这张床的上一个主人。”

“不知道。”

“我也不知道。”他夸张地耸了耸肩，“但肯定不是什么狗屁心脏病不是？”

桑尼眼睛里闪过一丝恐惧，但很快溶解在迷茫中，他的手漫无目的地抚摸着床沿，过了好久才说，“那是别人送给我的礼物。”

“你用什么换的？不，我不想知道。”卡利多听得出他没有撒谎，就顺着问了一句，后悔的速度暴露的他的负面态度，他来不及多想，又补了一句，“你不会糊弄我对吧？”

“不会的，只要你也别。”桑尼眼神认真，对卡利多的轻薄没有放在心上。

不知怎么，老乔那句“你们会相处地很好”飘进卡利多脑子里。桑尼是卡利多永远无法理解的另一个世界的生物，老乔真是睁眼放狗屁。

*

虽然正式成为舍友，可是两人一天中见面的时间也太多了。一起睡觉也就罢了，吃饭时桑尼也很自然地靠着卡利多，更别提还有每天必修的心理课。并不是每个犯人都会乖乖出现在诊疗室，旷课、迟到、早退是家常便饭，沃特曼女士会认真记下他们的名字，却不会催促他们。桑尼是个例外，他表现得过于乖巧了，卡利多非常希望他能翘掉一两次，他们看起来就像他妈的连体婴儿。

这几天非常安静，但是卡利多知道有事情会发生。B区不会放过任何一个新人，更何况是桑尼这样的“特殊人才”，有种诡异的氛围在蠢蠢欲动，卡利多感觉到了，一天比一天明显。那又如何，监狱里的气氛本来就应该紧张、怪异、不可理喻，即使有什么在酝酿，也不过就是那么几件幼稚而暴力的破事。他感觉到了，那肯定是冲自己的新舍友来的。他不打算干预，但也并不意味着情愿完全蒙在鼓里。如果好戏要上演，他一定会在观众席中选一个刚好看见全貌的座位。

但是卡利多不太明白，像桑尼这样拿自己动手的人一准是精神出了问题，监狱不但没有把他锁起来关到精神病院去，反而只是包扎好伤口把他送了回来，谁能保证他不会一时兴起再给自己打两个洞？或者是，给他狱友来两个？还有，他们竟然天真地认为跟沃特曼聊聊天就能治好他，卡利多认为这一切无比狗屎。

“他那么说的时候，你是什么感觉？”沃特曼医生发问。

“我……感觉自己快死掉了。”

“你经常有这种感觉吗？”

“差不多吧，感觉死要比活着更激烈些。” 

屋里只有他们三个，卡利多被迫见习正宗的谈话疗法。

沃特曼摘下眼镜，看着桑尼，“跟安琦在一起的时候呢？也有这种感觉吗？ ”

“不常有。你知道，我爱她也爱孩子们……同时，我也爱他。我当时不觉得有什么冲突，他们都是很好的人。跟孩子们在一起很有趣，跟里昂也是，虽然他有点疯狂，但是谁不是呢？够疯才有趣。你应该听听安琦说话，再来判断是谁比较疯。”

真是够乱的，卡利多想。

“桑尼”，沃特曼身体向前靠了靠，“你为什么要伤害自己？”

“因为，因为，因为……”一声比一声低落，最后含糊如吞咽。

“什么？”

“我不会这么做了，我完全想清楚了。”

“有什么特别的原因，让你不能回答吗？”

“没什么，我割破了自己的手，他们给缝起来，以后不会再发生了，就是这样。”

医生离开后，诊疗室只有桑尼和卡利多两人，门口的狱警看着他们。 卡利多接过沃特曼女士的工作，暂时假扮心理医生。

“你是意大利人吗？”

“我妈妈是，半个意大利混血，到我这里只有四分之一了吧。”

“这么说你是杂种的杂种？”

桑尼没接话，他眼神平静看着卡利多，然后转身走出诊疗室。

不知道医生给他打了什么药，能让人如此冷静，强烈建议给每个犯人都来上一针。卡利多咋舌，随后也走了出去，离桑尼有一步的距离。穿过安静的走廊，窗外明亮的阳光努力从难看的窗格中透进来，托起空气中大大小小凌乱的灰尘。楼道里空空荡荡，没有其他犯人也不见狱警的身影。卡利多慢吞吞地下着楼梯，懒得去想待会儿回囚室怎么面对刚刚制造的尴尬。他放慢脚步，指望两人的距离能越拉越大。但是桑尼走起来晃晃悠悠，不紧不慢，突然他停下来一只脚为支点怪异地转了个圈，面对着卡利多。

“你知道，其实没有必要的。”

卡利多眨眼，莫名其妙地回看桑尼。

“你刚才想试试我会不会像疯子一样扑过去咬你对吧？”

“不，你本来就是疯子。”

“卡利多，你觉得很有意思吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”卡利多舔了舔嘴唇，太阳晒得他有些干渴。

桑尼向前挪了挪，进一步压缩两人的空隙，不知道私人空间这种事，这一点他到和监狱里的其他混蛋很像。

“别这样，我们没必要起冲突。我们可以成为朋友的啊。”

朋友？谁跟你是朋友？我又不吸鸡巴怎么跟你做朋友？卡利多冷笑，“监狱里最不缺的就是鸡巴，你肯定能交到不少朋友，但是不必考虑我。”

楼梯间回音效果不错，卡利多听见自己的声音围着墙一圈一圈地旋转。他不知道桑尼为什么如此令人烦躁，只想快点消失，结束纠缠，那不会有好结果。

两个身影贴在一起，好像秘密谋划着什么。姿态有时候不能说明一切，比如现在，卡利多站在台阶上，桑尼泡沫似的黑色卷发低低俯在他的胸口位置，看不清他在想什么。他抬起头，眼睛咄咄逼人。

“我知道你不想跟我扯上关系，没关系，我也不想跟任何人牵扯，可惜——”

别搞神秘兮兮那一套，卡利多催促他有话快讲。

“如果拉丁帮要找我麻烦，他们也不会放过你。”

卡利多没回应，撇下桑尼往囚室走去。

如果有本入狱指南教新人如何适应监狱环境，第一条可能就是“保持低调，不要加入任何帮派”。完全按照指南来行动，在监狱里活不到第二天晚饭。首先“保持低调”，罪行很无聊可能行得通，但是低调不低调也不是自己决定的，让狱警和其他犯人无视你可不简单，因为一旦你“无聊”，那也就意味着你看起来像人形沙包；其次“不加入任何帮派”，更加不可能。监狱里的族群划分简单迅速，你的肤色、语言和信仰自动将你分入一个个小团体（外面也一样），新人要么自动归顺帮派，要么被帮派消灭。当然也有跳出这套逻辑的方法，入狱指南是不会告诉你的。真相就是，想在监狱里完整度过刑期确实要离帮派远一点，这点指南里没说错，但如何让新人远离帮派，没人知道，你得自己摸索。

*

拉丁帮的猴子勾着肩膀晃进来的时候，卡利多正在翻一本美国作家的游记，没什么意思，漫长的风景描写令人昏昏欲睡。

猴子废话不多，左右瞅了两眼问：“新来的那个，是你的婊子吗？”

卡利多缓慢地翻页，“不是你该操心的事，猴子。”

“是吗？”猴子向前探了一步，哆哆嗦嗦地把书掀到地上，“米勒先生愿意先征求你的意见。”

猴子说话像小孩学步，本来卡利多还在气恼，听到这句话反倒想笑，这算什么？小学生约架？

“你老爸从哪看出来他是我的婊子？”

“你说呢？你们都黏在一起，没日没夜。”

确实，监狱里的日夜只长在犯人的皮肤上。卡利多不想多说，他没觉得桑尼是重要人物需要保护，拉丁帮想做什么随便吧。

“桑尼谁的婊子都不是，清楚了吗？我可以继续看书了吗？”

就因为卡利多说西班牙语，并不意味着他在监狱里还想来街头那一套，那套害他中弹又入狱的“把戏”。遗憾的是卡利多只对了一半，拉丁帮是冲着桑尼来的，但主要还是冲着他来的。这招虽然老套，但精准又管用。

熄灯以后还有几盏灯亮着，狱警拿着手电筒来回巡视，别以为光线昏暗就可以偷偷摸摸，各种光源还是会晃来晃去。卡利多始终无法适应在灯光照耀下入睡，监狱的床小得荒谬，让人怀疑那些可怕的大块头何去何从。卡利多感受到床架咯吱作响，下铺和他分享同一份失眠，这让他心理稍微平衡了一点。夜深了，牢房里响起各种口音的鼾声，要想入睡更加困难。卡利多强迫自己闭紧眼睛默数，总会睡着的，就像以前老妈说的那样闭上眼睛不说话就睡着了。怎么会在这时候想起老妈？他远在波多黎各的老妈，臃肿俗气，对儿子的爱过于窒息。她是个好母亲，虽然我没有那么爱她。卡利多在床上调整姿势，夜还长总会睡着的，均匀呼吸，放松肌肉，默数……然而温暖的黑暗并没有如期而至，卡利多太想抓住入睡的瞬间导致精神一直清醒，干涩的眼睛压迫得他难受，没办法还是睁开吧。他探头视察下铺情景，桑尼侧躺着，头发压出可笑的形状，嘴巴微微张开，恐怕已经陷入令人嫉恨的睡眠了。富有节奏感的呼吸随着被单下的肚子上下起伏，他的手臂柔软地伸向床侧，陌生而鲜艳的嫩白色铺设在半截袖下漏出的皮肤上，脖颈同样柔软，不设防。他多么想打断舍友越发沉重的酣眠，甚至继续白天的对话也行，当然如果狱警不存在的话。

卡利多知道桑尼为什么入狱，也知道他为什么入院，这个精神混乱的小疯子，但这几天的相处让卡利多发现桑尼没有档案里那么扁平，也没有那么疯癫。桑尼的“情史”不胫而走，其实也不奇怪，监狱里最快的东西恐怕就是八卦；奇怪的是死基佬已出院，却没有犯人小题大做，也不见公开羞辱。老狐狸米勒，莫名其妙来问桑尼屁股的归属权，这和我有什么关系？他们要怎么利用桑尼？……卡利多胡思乱想着，在即将吹响起床铃之前，他可能迷迷糊糊地睡着了一点。

拉丁帮行动了。最开始的挑衅很弱智。午餐时桑尼的餐盘如约被扣在地上，这也没什么，桑尼不予回应。能让犯人持之以恒的有什么呢？欺凌小把戏也会玩腻，那就是招数该升级的时候。这回伴随掀翻在地的餐盘，还有拉丁帮那个小个子的尖叫：“怎么啦桑尼宝贝？医生把你的卵蛋也切走了？”

桑尼蹲下去收拾自己一塌糊涂的午餐，手指被一只靴子稳稳踩住，陷在食物残渣里，他抬起头顺着靴子看上去，是猴子。

“啧啧，我听外面的兄弟说，你老婆的蛋比你的还大呢。哦不对，是前妻。”

桑尼试着挪动手指，但是压制的力道加重，桑尼疼得发抖，连同刚刚缝好的手腕，抖个不停。

“她住在纽约对吗，里昂，或者现在应该叫莱——”

没等猴子说完，一只小叉子插进他的靴子里，可惜桑尼受伤的手没多少力气，叉子止步于皮革，估计都没刺破猴子臭气熏天的袜子。卡利多看向狱警，发现他们还在投入地聊天，这种挠痒似的闹剧不值得回头多看一眼。餐厅突然待不下去了，他不想看到桑尼的反击。

猴子看着小塑料叉子，笑得非常难听，然后毫不犹豫地用力踩下去。桑尼尖叫一声，其他犯人的注意力被吸引过来，狱警也总算拉开了猴子和桑尼——可怜的老鼠还在发抖。他多灾多难的小爪子，现在又断了两根手指。

桑尼坐在下铺喝一罐牛奶（自然是卡利多的私人收藏），右手多缠了几圈纱布。一连几天都没完整地吃完午餐，他似乎消瘦了一点。卡利多怀疑自己的眼睛，人真的会在这么短的时间内变瘦吗？还是带上了其他色彩的心理投射？必须要在疑神疑鬼更加严重之前应该停掉心理教室的工作，卡利多心烦意乱地想。不管怎么说，眼下要弄清楚桑尼和拉丁帮的关系。

“你那天说的话是什么意思？拉丁帮干嘛要找我麻烦？”

“这我不清楚，但肯定是这样，你也知道我说得没错。”

“别耍赖，我第一天就跟你说过。”

桑尼摇头，他鬼鬼祟祟地往外面瞅了眼，示意卡利多凑近些。囚室闷热潮湿，汗水一直顺着脖子往下淌，桑尼嘴唇上沾了点白色的奶液，显得很愚蠢。他的前胸被汗水浸湿，卡利多低头瞅了瞅自己，也没好到哪去。

“那把刀，是意大利佬给我的。”

“作为礼物？”

“更像是惩罚，他们说这是加入团体的证明。”

“你加入那群混混了？”卡利多提高声音，随即又调小。

“我没有办法啊，不然怎么活到现在？”桑尼神经质地提了提眉毛。

你活得可好了。卡利多讥讽。此时他嘴唇上的液体过于显眼。桑尼摸了摸头发上的汗水，继续说：“他们让我除掉一个人，否则就……”他大拇指抹过脖子，幼稚无比。

卡利多隐隐猜到了什么，机械地问：“谁？”

“你，卡利多·布里甘特。”

*

厨房里几个黑色的身影，懒散地准备着晚饭。这里曾经是意大利人的地盘，现在归了黑人，跟A区的“奶头”（毒品）生意一样。说实话，卡利多想念过去的日子，不管是厨房还是别的。他喝了口水，眼睛盯着厨房里的高个黑鬼，这个看起来漫不经心的年轻人，其实非常值得警惕。凭一己之力挤走不可一世的意大利佬，不是谁都能做到的。虽然意大利佬粗俗守旧，但至少端上来的饭还能入口，现在盘子里的几乎与马桶里的东西无异。他起身靠近那个黑人，从口袋里掏出一点白粉。

“休息一下？”卡利多歪头看着黑人。

“嘿，我的老朋友查理。”黑人语调虚假。他接过小纸包舔了舔，“妈的，好货！”

当然是好货，比你们那混着墙粉的狗屎强多了。

“送你了。”卡利多挥挥手。

“查理，今晚想加什么餐？”对方提高了声调，听起来没那么虚假了。

卡利多不跟他废话，“意大利佬想干什么？”

“抢你的生意呗。”

“我在B区。”

“那又怎样？只要你还在这个屎坑，他就可以杀你。”

“就靠一个神经病同性恋？意大利佬脑子也坏了？”

黑人摇头，脸上漏出沾沾自喜的神色。意大利人要办谁与他何干，反正他们在A区已经完了，卡利多死活就更加无所谓。

“你从哪弄的好东西？”

“与你无关。”

“哦——”黑人勾肩搭背，“我是无所谓，那帮意大利人可不这么想，他们要么弄死你，要么搞到货源再弄死你，你可以自由选择。”

卡利多拍掉他的手，“他最好能。”

黑人笑了笑，“回赠一个友情提示，意大利佬和拉丁老头米勒干在一起了，我亲眼看见的。”

看来米勒也没有想象中那么蠢，只是太急躁嘴巴太大，放个屁都能传到A区。

*

心理互助小组是老乔给起的名字，此人总想在监狱搞些名堂，基本都以失败告终，小组也以肉眼可见的速度衰落下去，沃特曼女士对此无能为力。让犯人坐下来聊聊自己的烦心事，多么可笑的画面啊，老乔不愧幽默大师。除了一个人——老乔的铁杆粉丝——桑尼，每天都坚持与沃特曼见面，只是不怎么说话。令人迷惑的是，桑尼似乎对心理互助并不怎么感兴趣，对沃特曼说的话还没有对狱友的多。卡利多回忆起桑尼对自己坦白的“刺杀计划”，几乎要笑出声来，他倒是够坦荡的。

“我在A区，你在B区，要怎么动手？”

“公共空间有的是，草地、餐厅、健身房、浴室……任何能靠近你的地方。”

“但你没见过我。”

“总会见面。”

“为什么？”卡利多追问，“为什么没动手？”

“我不想杀你，实际上我不想杀任何人。”

“你参加过越战不是吗？”

“是……”桑尼眼睛暗了暗，他缓缓地眨眼，好像不愿意陷入悲伤，“那不太一样不是吗？你杀过人吗？”

卡利多双手交叉，他不太想跟桑尼讨论这个问题。为什么，怕桑尼会吓得晕倒？眼前的男人像极了酒吧里那些懵懂无知的小姑娘，他熟练地糊弄过去，“没有，我不是杀人犯。”

桑尼挑了挑眉，显然没有姑娘那么好糊弄。他换了个话题，“你是警察吗？”

房间里沉默了一会，卡利多认真地看着桑尼的眼睛，“不是。”他对这个问题见惯不怪，老乔有意把他发展成内线，他不是傻子，出卖兄弟只有一个下场。

狱友看起来没有松了口气，反而更紧张了，他的脸上泛起红晕，汗水凝结在鼻尖上，喉结上下滚了滚，一幅有话说不出口的样子。卡利多看他这样，想了想说：“你不会因为不想杀我就自杀了吧？”

“不完全是。你是压力因子之一。”

小子新词学得还挺快。

*

夜晚的监狱灯光昏黄，囚室里空间狭窄，气味难闻。狱卒距此一步之遥，幽灵般来回飘荡。两人躺在床上，呼吸声渐渐融在一起。桑尼从床上直起身子，一字一句将自己仔细考虑过的问题分享给卡利多。

“卡利多，你不好奇你的舍友约翰为什么会死？”

“心脏病。”他警觉起来，盘算着桑尼究竟会坦诚到什么程度。

“你知道那是屁话。”

“怎么，约翰的鬼魂和你说过话啦。”

“我的感觉是，约翰死了，我才能住进来。”

小朋友你太有想象力了吧！卡利多咂咂嘴。低头看桑尼漆黑蓬乱的头发，好像章鱼的触手。他琢磨着不是没有可能，不过手段过于崎岖，不论是意大利佬还是拉丁帮，大概不能想这么复杂。空气实在闷热，不知道为什么卡利多汗毛立起来打了个抖。他倾向于认为是巧合，尽管桑尼的紧张预示着另一个可能。

过了一会，桑尼见卡利多没有反应便独自闷闷地躺了回去，闭着眼睛假装休息。这时他听见上铺传来声音。

“你跟老乔谈过吗？你的这些疯狂的想法。”

“怎么可能，你是第一个知道的。”桑尼睁开眼睛盯着床板，想象自己能看到上铺的眼睛。他语气中有一丝焦躁，“我在病床上躺着的时候，他们可能盯上了约翰。老乔不会让我回A区，他们也知道。所以……”他向空中挥挥手，摆出挪东西的姿势，好像卡利多能看见一样。

“所以把你弄到我身边来，这下小刀捅起来方便多了。”

“我说过，我不会这么做。”

一个脑袋从上面探出来，“好吧，如果真像你说的那样，明天我去跟老乔谈谈。”

狱卒的警棍烦躁地敲击在栏杆上，两人只好乖乖躺回枕头上，对话戛然而止。

老乔的秃顶埋在一片文件里，听到敲门声缓缓抬起脸，看到是卡利多他的嘴角向下撇了撇，做了个手势让他进来，心里却很是不耐烦。犯人无理取闹比较常见，问题是卡利多每次都是有理取闹，不小心还会被他绕进去。老乔指指椅子客气请他坐下。

“乔，我想跟你谈谈。”

“跟沃特曼女士谈不是更方便吗？”

“……这也算其中一件事。”乔的办公室乱七八糟，卡利多的眼睛胡乱瞟着。

两个狱卒在门外乖乖等着，懒得听室内的对话。

“乔，乔先生，乔老大，我的前室友好人约翰是怎么不明不白就死了？这件事整日折磨得我半夜睡不好觉，害怕哪天我也心脏病突发给扔出去了。老乔，能给我句实话吗？”

犯人有时候会出现各种幻觉，会谎话连篇，会装可怜，在老乔管辖的这所监狱里，多才多艺的犯人应有尽有。他习惯性摸了摸稀疏的头顶，“我没有义务向犯人透漏。”

“哪怕关系到犯人生命安全呢？”

“卡利多”，乔在椅子上动了动，“我不是你的律师，对你言听计从。”

跟大卫谈确实轻松多了，卡利多叹气，明白从老乔这里什么信息也套不出来，于是提出另外一个要求。

“行那我不问了，我有权维护自己的安全。桑尼你还记得吗？我们两个不能在一个房间里，你得把他调走，最好转监。”

老乔一根手指眼看要戳到卡利多眼睛里，“别告诉我要做什么，你这个人渣！”

卡利多举起双手，夸张地喊起来，脸上做出清白无辜的表情。我他妈怎么惹这个秃子了？莫名其妙。

老乔，把环形监狱改造成玻璃监狱，所有犯人的一举一动他看得清清楚楚，拉丁帮和意大利人干事也瞒不过他的眼睛，没错，他早就知道卡利多有麻烦了，但他不会干预。毒品是老乔最厌恶的事，借犯人之手弄死一个毒贩子他求之不得。这不是冷血，如果他的身份不是监狱长，他很愿意这些人渣都死干净。

接连拒绝了两次，卡利多有些恼怒，自己的生命危在旦夕，桑尼这个可怜蛋的死活也没人在乎。之前老乔那通“不想自己监狱出现两次自杀”的屁话哪去了？桑尼的小命对他来说不值一提。但是我又为什么要在意？他死了活了关我屁事。想到这里，卡利多脑海中浮现出一团黑色的蜷曲的乌云，还有下面那张时而苍白时而潮红的脸，这人总是让他想到那些卡在罐头里的愚蠢的野生动物。他心里砰砰跳了几下。

正准备起身走人，老乔口气和缓地叫住了他：

“差点忘了正经事——卡利多你以后少来打断我的思路——沃特曼女士决定解散心理互助小组，改为一对一的心理咨询，你去跟小组成员说一下。”

至少有一件事合了卡利多心意，他挥手告别老乔，让狱卒把他带离办公室。他早就觉得互助小组是个白痴点子，整日面对一帮犯人已经够让人抑郁了，更别提还要组织神经病犯人欢聚一堂。他又不是幼儿园园长，干嘛成天通知这个组织那个的，这样下去监狱一半人要把他看做内鬼，另一半人毫不关心他的死活。

至于室友的问题，卡利多几乎要放弃了，他现在自身难保，哪有闲工夫管桑尼。被带下楼的时候，他无意朝米勒的房间瞅了一眼，正看见桑尼的背影，猴子侧身站在他旁边，一只手放在桑尼屁股上，又揉又捏，十分下流变态。卡利多僵了僵，本想赶紧离开却不知道怎么回事死死盯着那只手，它苍白干瘦布满青筋，用力地按在那格外柔软的肉团上。桑尼一动不动，背影很奇怪。卡利多没看到米勒，只有猴子低头对他说着什么，那只手摸着摸着向臀缝靠近，手指猥琐地在屁股缝中间打圈。为什么不拍开？为什么不一拳打掉猴子的眼珠？为什么不扯掉猴子的臭手？桑尼背对着他，看不见表情。他在想什么呢？卡利多咽了咽口水，返回自己的监舍。

*

墙上有个巴掌大的小洞，几根粗硬的铁栏杆将外面本就小得可怜的世界再度分割，从中透出的诡异颜色让熟悉的天空变得陌生，世界简化为几张小纸片。卡利多眼睁睁看着小纸片从深蓝色变为蓝灰色，一夜翻来覆去没怎么睡着。夜里的监狱变了个模样，白天穷凶极恶的狱卒和心怀鬼胎的犯人大多处于静止的状态中，难得的安静让犯人看起来好似无害，在梦里继续自由的生活。吹哨的时间就快到了，卡利多推算最多十五分钟大肚子警卫就会中气十足地吹响口哨，那种难能可贵的安静魔法会被瞬间打破。他把枕头从床头调到床尾，换个位置趴下，眼睛盯着对面狱舍。真倒霉，最近纠缠不休的米勒和他该死的儿子就睡在一条连廊阻隔的对面房间，玻璃房里的一切清晰可见。

猴子睡在上铺，他腿脚不利索的老爹在下铺打鼾。猴子只穿一条内裤，摊手摊脚睡得正香，他睡着睡着把手伸进内裤里挠了几下。借助昏黄的灯光，卡利多看见猴子伸手又掏了几下，裤裆开始鼓胀起来，隐隐约约露出鸡巴的形状。这混蛋白天对着桑尼的猥琐样子还在卡利多眼前晃悠，不知道现在又做了什么湿梦。他大腿分开，内裤里升旗的样子一览无余，而且好像越来越硬，布料被顶得变了形。猴子恐怕还是没醒，手却无意识地在鸡巴上搓揉着，他感觉到难受，却死死地睡着，这滑稽的样子让卡利多有些好笑。猴子闭着眼睛，手迷茫地在下身探索着，急需给勃涨的欲望一个发泄的出口，没头没脑地揉了几下，他干脆把鸡巴掏出来，立在外面。猴子保持着鸡巴挺立的姿势，迷迷糊糊停止了动作，右手放在肚皮上不一会也滑了下去。他陷入了其他梦境，勃起被他放置不管了，鸡巴孤孤单单直立在小腹上，蛋囊被紧紧勒在内裤的松紧带里，勾勒出涨大的形状。看着看着，卡利多感觉两腿之间有些紧，妈的，他骂了两声，不明白为什么自己会有反应。

哨声如约而至，卡利多擦掉手上的液体。下铺传来动静，桑尼坐在床上揉眼睛，嗓子嘶哑地说：“早上好啊。”

不是很好，卡利多抬头看了眼对面的床铺，人已经不在了。这叫什么事？他心里烦躁懒得从床上起身。此时下铺站起来趴在他床沿，瞅着松垮的裤子说：“下次你这样了可以把我摇醒。”

“我怎么了，早上起床被尿憋的，你不会这样吗？”

“算了吧，你差点把床板捅穿。”桑尼嘴角抽搐似的提了提，他的标志动作。 

我他妈想把你捅穿，还不是你害的！他在心里骂着，没来得及说出口，因为桑尼红肿的眼睛让他改了主意。

他昨晚又在偷偷抹眼泪了？都住了这么久还没习惯监狱里这宜人的气候吗？卡利多想狠狠嘲笑一下心灵脆弱的舍友，以消磨手淫被发现的尴尬。

“我害怕打扰你伤感，你就打算这样出去点名吗？眼睛跟烂番茄似的。”他知道这话一点也不狠，好似老子关心小子，他没细究这种奇怪的心理。桑尼没接话自顾自洗漱去了。尽管存着一股羞耻和恶心，卡利多还是开口问：

“我昨天在米勒父子房间里看到你了，老头不在，猴子跟你说什么了？”

“没什么，同性恋笑话你想听吗？”

卡利多跳下床把脏毛巾扔进洗漱池，“那只猴子，马丁·米勒也是你们那种人吗？”

桑尼眼睛上敷着凉水沾湿的毛巾，不介意上面曾经携带着卡利多的子嗣，口齿不清地说，“他不是。我看你，卡利多·布里甘特才是。”

“少废话，你俩怎么回事？前两天还要弄死对方，现在商量什么？怎么用鸡巴勒死我吗？”

“放轻松，和你没关系。”

“……要么就是威胁你，要强奸你。他们什么时候动手？在哪？”

“不、不是，我没什么要说的。”

“那你哭什么？”卡利多开始不耐烦。

不等桑尼随便找个借口骗过舍友，狱卒开始点名，他们必须整理好仪表笔直地站到门口，对话没了着落。

一天很迅速，一天也可以很漫长，桑尼又开始把自己关闭在小壳子里，谁也问不出什么。但是他眼睛里的恐惧无法隐藏，卡利多很想视而不见。

*

很多问题并不是立刻就有了答案，分两种情况：第一，这个问题永远没有答案；第二，就算答案不期而至，你也不能确定是不是真正想要的那个——卡利多愿意将早餐时思考出来的这个真理记录下来，作为狱中回忆录的一部分。倒不是说卡利多真的准备出书，幻想是打发时间的方式之一，所以他假装在这屎坑里能孕育出饱含意义的著作，仿佛一切的无所事事和坑蒙拐骗都有着最终归宿。

用餐时光变成恩赐，谁都想在外面多呆一会，但中央控制台响起警报，所有犯人必须回到监舍，锁上门不得外出。

大型禁闭，A区和B区的一百多号人享受此待遇已有一个星期，保守估计还要坚持两个星期。针对禁闭，每个犯人都有自己的办法应对。当然比起真正呆在禁闭室那几位，禁闭在自己宿舍要好多了。环顾四周，拉丁帮一大半都请到豪华禁闭屋度假——空无一物的房间，四面墙涂满排泄物，犯人脱得一丝不挂，某种程度的“自由”。不知道狱警们对这样的设计有什么想法，有没有意识到他们无意间创造出了世界上最适合诞生哲学家的房间。在一个只能面对自己的地方，你还能思考什么呢？有些人说他们用回想中学课本的方式度过，那没上过学不识字的怎么办？有人说没关系还可以回想流行歌曲，或者电影电视剧，或者想姑娘想男人……卡利多说他宁愿想想大海，无穷无尽永不停息的大海，从晴天时沉静的蓝眼睛，到风雨时喧嚣的灰骏马，镶嵌着白色蕾丝，点缀着黑色宝石，大海填充他枯朽的身体，无穷无尽永不停息。

现在这些念头可以暂时打住，卡利多的禁闭室多了一个名为“问题”的实体，长着一言难尽的黑发和永远因为惊恐而湿润的眼睛，他现在坐在马桶上，手里拿着卡利多那本美国游记，似乎心情不错。自从那天被猴子猥亵，桑尼一直闷闷不乐几乎与卡利多零交流，卡利多甚至有点想念那该死的心理互助小组，至少在那里他还能跟桑尼聊一两句废话。禁闭期间桑尼的心情渐渐好转，看来也不是所有人都怨恨狱警和A区告密的老鼠（据说某个新来的傻帽向老乔告密导致了这次禁闭，又是一次愚蠢的忠诚导致的斗争，卡利多懒得多说）。可以猜到桑尼突如其来的轻松跟十几个拉丁混混被关在禁闭室有关，只要看不见那些恶心的跳蚤，桑尼和卡利多都可以舒一口气。

快速巡视每个监舍，玻璃代替死板的栅栏形成新的视觉效果，你可以把犯人看作实验器皿里的可怜动物，对自己的命运一无所知，由于封闭空间导致刻板的来回踱步行为；也可以看成某位当代画家的系列作品，画面中的人物由于艺术家的个人喜好描绘成千篇一律的怪异模样。卡利多选择前一个没那么矫情的比喻。一号实验体和二号实验体被强行锁入一个窄小的笼子，他们渐渐熟悉了彼此的味道，进一步说，他们的味道开始融合，难以区分。卡利多躺在下铺，置身于桑尼的所有物之间，被舍友的气味环绕，翘起一只腿格外悠闲。桑尼趴在椅子背上，无聊地看了会书（卡利多不知道桑尼为什么对这本郁闷的书情有独钟），然后将眼睛锁定到卡利多身上，他抱着椅子向前移动凑到床边，静静地看着他，在卡利多即将发毛的时候，桑尼像小学生那样提问：

“听说你的律师很厉害，很快就能把你弄出去。”

“你的也不赖。”

“一般般吧，我没钱请律师……”

“我是说你的案子不赖，像你这样特殊经历的，”卡利多在手腕上比划，“申请减刑没什么问题。”

“你有规划吗？出去要见什么人、去什么地方之类的？”

“要谈谈未来吗？”这像极了沃特曼女士的语气，桑尼被卡利多逼真的模仿逗乐。

“为什么不？你现在很忙吗？……而且每个人都有心中最想见的人啊。这就是你坚持下去的理由，不管在什么地方。”桑尼一本正经。

卡利多看着床板，认真想了想，“有。你呢？”

“我想去见里昂，看看他过得怎么样。”

“他？已经是她了吧。”

“是啊……”桑尼在怀里摸索出一张照片，递给卡利多，“这是我的两个小孩，我也想见见他们。”

卡利多看着照片上两个小人，几乎能想象到桑尼小时候的样子，他点点头把照片还给他，“很可爱。”

一时间无话，两人沉浸在即使没话说也不会尴尬的舒适气氛中。说舒适其实很不合适，监狱里的一切都是“舒适”的反义词，什么时候出现这种诡异的感觉，要么就是快要出狱了，要么就是快要死了。卡利多偷偷修正心情，瞄了桑尼一眼，希望不吉利的念头赶快消失，结果这时候正对上桑尼的眼睛，一句说不出的话藏在里面，躲躲闪闪。

“你想说什么？”

他没回答，起身坐到床边，一只手按在卡利多两腿之间的床垫上。那天看到猴子猥亵桑尼时的感觉又出现了，卡利多僵硬地躺着，不敢动作。卡利多不愿意承认，虽然大多数时候看不透桑尼的心思，但内心深处却深信这个男孩构不成威胁。卡利多感觉是监狱改变了桑尼，谁不是呢？监狱改变了所有人，导致人情世故根本没法用常理判定。他任由桑尼的手顺着膝盖向上抚摸，最终停留在鼓鼓囊囊的裆部。

“我需要你帮我个忙。”他的五根手指并拢，一轻一重地顺着一个方向摸索，好像在给狗顺毛。狗能在他的安抚下渐渐安静下来，卡利多却在他手下越来越鼓噪。

他知道他要干什么，这里没有女人但不缺性欲，它总能找到出路。给别人一个手活跟请求对方帮自己一个忙，一个意思。他的眼睛重新聚焦，“你想要什么？”

桑尼弯腰，把整个上半身靠在卡利多身上，嘴唇贴在他耳朵上，“米勒父子。”

嘴巴迅速离开，转移到下半身。桑尼把卡利多的阴茎掏出来，摇晃着拍打在嘴边，卡利多勃起得很迅速，血液胀满，青筋突出。桑尼深情地从下舔到上，包裹住马眼让嘴唇环成o型。他咂咂嘴，抬头对卡利多说；“你需要这个，我也需要这个，咱们的需求总是相投的。”

下腹部涨涨的，身体热了起来，桑尼让他呼吸困难。他思索上一次有人给他口活是什么时候，桑尼的口腔湿热紧致，他把那玩意全吞进去了，一直戳到他嗓子眼，真厉害，真漂亮！卡利多的思路被切断，震惊于舍友技艺高超的活计，忍不住抓起桑尼的头发喘出脆弱的声音。他早就想把指头插进那浓郁得有些过分的头发当中，感受手指下面坚硬的脑壳，肯定很舒服。来不及分析实际手感和想象的区别，他所有的感官都觉得很快活，不仅仅是从手指上传来的。卡利多探起上半身向下望去，首先看到那团头发在肚子上起起落落，下面是自己勃起的鸡巴和恋恋不舍贴在上面的红色嘴唇。再向下能看到桑尼半跪在床边，裤裆同样鼓鼓囊囊，有根变硬的鸡巴姿势难受地挤在裤子里，引人同情。桑尼深而用力地吸吮，让卡利多的眼睛开始模糊，尽管如此，还是能看到桑尼的眼角也有一滴摇摇欲坠的眼泪，他哭什么呀？这不是他想要的吗？卡利多的手温柔地覆盖在他的头顶，呼唤他将自己吞得再深些。桑尼感受到这个需求，又一次顶入喉咙深处，他喜欢嘴中饱满的气息，能这样把别人舔出来是一种成就。他循着越来越浓郁的麝香味让卡利多在嘴中抽插，让渡口腔所有权……直到卡利多蛋囊抽搐，喊了句“老天”，那股味道填满舌头，现在是卡利多有一部分永远属于桑尼，他让渡了精子所有权。

两个星期过去，禁闭结束了。

*

事情发生的时候卡利多正在给一个中风的老头喂水，来不及咽下的水从老头颤颤巍巍的嘴角流出来，卡利多拿着纸巾擦拭，指尖透着厌恶。这老不死的要在监狱呆一辈子，他把这当养老院啦？老头身上的味道令他干呕，正恶心着，门口传来骚动，远远看见有张病床被推进来，几个护士医生簇拥上去忙着抢救。谁这么想不开？卡利多也往前凑了凑，闻到一股血腥味，他从人缝里使劲往病床上瞅，心脏沉重地跳了几下，不敢挤进去也不敢离开，那团缩在白色床单里的红色血球，看起来很像他的舍友。

在一系列惊心动魄之前，我们可以先歇口气，讨论一下监狱里的经济制度。老乔痛恨毒品，这点人尽皆知，但事实上监狱里的毒品交易没有想象中那么泛滥，当然这是在禁烟令以前的情况。老乔一系列抽风政策之中“禁烟”应该是最招恨的一条，因为有毒瘾的罪犯就算有三成，有烟瘾的应该是百分百。除此之外，烟在这里是硬通货，可以换到一切，最好的是烟，最次的还是烟。以往用一根烟能解决的事，随着禁烟令的施行变得无比复杂。狱卒乐于无缘无故搜查犯人的狗窝，一小帮没头脑的犯人也乐于向狱卒举报，一连串打击致使监狱的香烟几乎销声匿迹，交换香烟获得的惩罚让犯人得不偿失，逐渐地也没人用香烟做货币了。瘾令人变得暴躁，禁烟越严格，监狱里的暴力事件越多，即便如此老乔绝不退步，他的暴政不会轻易终结。但奇怪的是，禁烟效果显著，毒品却屡禁不止，这里面的道理老乔不是看不清，而是下不了手，除非他想开除所有狱卒。你或许以为如此一来毒品应该顺其自然地代替香烟成了硬通货，其实并不完全是这样，毒品可以换到好的，却很危险，而棒棒糖这种毫无威胁力的商品，成了监狱里新晋通货，你没看错，就是棒棒糖。

一根具有一定价值的棒棒糖正被桑尼含在嘴里，努力将释放出的糖精味道填充他口腔中的每个角落。桑尼两颊凹陷，用力吸取糖水，他咗起双唇，让棒棒糖在嘴里反复抽插，糖水越聚越多，几乎要从他唇边流出来。卡利多听到咂咂的声音，眼睛从书页上离开，盯着桑尼的棒棒糖，桑尼感受到他的目光，问他：“要来一根吗？”

“不了，你还是省着点吧，即便是我也搞不到几根。”

“我喜欢含着它，比抽烟感觉好多了。”

“是吗，你可真是老乔的好儿子。”卡利多翻白眼，舍友这股傻劲让他的白眼越翻越熟练，“我拿它还有用，别给我都吃没了。”

桑尼恋恋不舍地把棒棒糖抽出来，看了看糖又看了看卡利多，那眼神没什么两样，二者在他眼里都是珍贵的东西。用力咂了一口棒棒糖，桑尼俯身捏住卡利多的下巴，对准嘴巴将糖水输送进去，并伸出舌头贴心地将其抹匀，卡利多舔了一口，又舔了一口，他喘着气，“草莓味的。”

棒棒糖所剩无几，糖管里全是口水。

卡利多伸手抱住桑尼的腰，头埋在他的肚子上深呼吸，妈的，这里也是草莓味的，手往下摸到屁股，怀里的人好像哆嗦了一下，卡利多抬起头带着询问看他，桑尼没有什么表情，嘴里叼着该死的棒棒糖。不会还在介意猴子那只臭手吧？难道屁股碰不得吗？卡利多松开手臂，却被桑尼抓住。他低头再一次贴上卡利多的嘴唇，鼻尖交错，左边亲亲，右边亲亲，卡利多快被草莓味弄腻了，搞不懂这位朋友是什么意思。他们身体中的热量逐步统一，近距离接触让某种交流变得简单，桑尼变硬了，卡利多的脸就贴在那附近，他能感觉到。

他想看桑尼在他手中高潮，被他撸出来的表情，动作比想法快，他的手已经开始抚摸桑尼的阴茎。如果有人说监狱把卡利多变成了同性恋，他会猛击那人的下颚；如果有人说监狱让卡利多想干桑尼，他会犹豫一下，然后猛击对方下颚。

裤子往下一扯就掉到脚背上，有点像魔术师大变活人那一招，小桑尼藏在毛毛从中。蜷曲的毛发从肚脐眼延伸到两腿间，一直蔓延到大腿上，整个都是毛茸茸的。卡利多捏了捏阴茎根部，桑尼轻声叫出来，手指在卡利多胳膊上扣紧。卡利多像是自言自语，“对着我就能勃起。”这句话带着笑意，听上去比实际上自大。

“是的。”桑尼也笑着，在卡利多手心里摩擦。

卡利多往手里吐口水用以润滑，他快速撸动一会然后停下来刺激龟头以上的部位，这样做的时候桑尼的腰就会抽动一下。

“会想着我自慰吗？”

桑尼点头，小桑尼也在他手里点头。

桑尼揪着卡利多的耳朵，缠着他的嘴唇不放，看来卡利多的口水与糖水有的一拼。他的阴茎变大了，卡利多撸着费劲，他停下来与桑尼接吻。失去温暖手心的阴茎孤单地抽搐着，啊，跟他的主人一样可怜又可爱。卡利多重操旧业。

再一次润湿手和阴茎，卡利多加快速度。

“会想着我射精吗？”

“会的，会的。”桑尼抱着卡利多的头，亲昵地抚摸他的后颈。他突然仰起脖子，腰部用力……白色的液体粘在卡利多的领子上、手指上，还有几滴甩到他的下巴上，逼近嘴巴。

等桑尼低头把视线聚焦起来，他模糊的双眼看到卡利多擦去液体，然后嘴唇动了动。他看着桑尼说：“这是免费送的，为了之前你做的一切。”

桑尼没听懂。他的腰还在小心地抽搐，总想再从鸡巴往外喷些什么，可惜没有了。他低头将问题放在卡利多的头顶，“送我，为什么？”

“为了你没杀我呀。”卡利多弹了弹他的阴茎，这家伙还没软下来。

桑尼闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧的，“怎么，你还都算着账吗？”

卡利多微笑起来。这是自欺欺人的说法，他不想让自己陷入名叫“桑尼”的陷阱中，所以给欲望一个冠冕堂皇的理由。

当然这一切都被狱警看在眼里，免费黄片，便宜他们了。

*

草莓味的棒棒糖还有四只，橘子味的五只，可乐味的两只，库存告急，卡利多的生存状况和经济状况都不乐观，必须节约。之前他从盒子里随便抓了一把换来了医务室的工作，剩下的那几只，橘子味的从来不受欢迎，草莓味的用来拉拢同性恋团体，最珍贵的可乐味，卡利多打算用来换米勒老爹的胰岛素。那个体态臃肿的老头，左脚已经在糖尿病的摧残下烂了大半，右脚岌岌可危，糖尿病越发严重的米勒老爹一天要注射两次胰岛素。本来嘛，不需要卡利多动手老头子也没有几天活路，但有人推一把岂不是更好？卡利多装模作样地穿上白大褂，戴上手套，拿起米勒老爹的针管“噗”一下挤掉里面的胰岛素。不知道是这身衣服还是什么，卡利多由衷产生一种神圣的使命感，这是伟大的善举！他将米勒从病痛中解脱，从监狱中解脱，顺便给老乔省了一笔钱，他简直要被自己的行为感动了。当他做完一切，甚至开始犹豫着究竟是把老头丢给死神还是留他在人间受苦。

猴子尖利的哭喊从对面传来时，卡利多抿起嘴，真够做作的，你爹是被我放归自由了，你他妈该笑才是。三四个人手忙脚乱地抬走米勒沉重的尸体，路过卡利多的时候他下意识地捂住鼻子，好像被猴子看到了。他看向对面，刚好对上猴子仇恨的眼神。卡利多顺了顺头发假装轻松，仔细看看，猴子仇视的不仅仅是他，还有他舍友。

说实在的，所有人都为米勒老爹的死松了口气。老爷子看上去是拉丁帮的头，实际上他戴的不过是个纸王冠，亲儿子米勒早就对老爹的独裁感到厌烦，更不用说底下三三两两的小弟，但是老狐狸米勒毕竟维持着拉丁帮的团结，指导他们团体行动，现在失去合作伙伴的意大利佬还会继续跟拉丁帮合谋吗？卡利多想知道马丁·米勒还有什么手段能用在他身上。

桑尼交给他的任务已经完成了一半，忽略掉猴子即将实施的形式上的报复以及意大利佬和拉丁帮的阴谋诡计，今晚大概可以睡个好觉。

大灯熄灭后，下铺传来微弱的气声：

“我听说如果你的脚是暖和的说明这一天过得不错，如果脚是冰凉的，说明你心情不佳。”

卡利多听完皱了皱眉，桑尼小鬼，你又要搞什么？

“我敢说，现在我的脚冷的像冰块。”

谁他妈在乎你的脚！

“你在听吗，卡利多？”

“所以呢，你想说什么？”

“……我只是感觉米勒老爹，怎么说……”

“别废话了，他已经死了。”卡利多翻身，动作粗鲁弄出很大的声响，想堵住桑尼婆婆妈妈的倾诉，省的狱警总是盯着他们。

有那么一会，卡利多以为下铺已经睡着了，但是那难听的气声又响起来：

“我还没有习惯让别人替我杀人，太疯狂了。”

卡利多闭着眼睛，“你会习惯的。”

“不知道沃特曼小姐怎么评论。”

“她会说，干得好，桑尼你长大了……你到底什么毛病？你让他们死，现在一个倒下还剩一个，怎么啦？心软了？我告诉你我们不能停手，否则必死无疑。我们是一体的，明白吗？”

“……明白。”

“睡吧！”

下铺没了动静，渐渐地呼吸声变得平稳，又过了一会那声音转为悠长而富有节奏，属于桑尼的鼾声，音调较高，音量不大，如同他本人。卡利多指望在和谐的鸣奏中尽快入眠，他失败了。怎么会这样？为什么桑尼总能睡着？跟小猪一样。他低头看下铺失去活力的瘫软身体。囚室里没有盛夏时节那么燥热，夜晚甚至有些凉，桑尼在肚子上搭了一条毯子，那双冰凉的脚露在外面。脚的颜色与桑尼身体的其他部位保持一个色调的白，厚实犹如白面包。“既然喊凉，那就放到我的肚子上暖暖吧。”卡利多被自己的想法惊住了，这是什么变态主意！一阵沁人的凉意略过他的肚皮，他仿佛看到自己的双手捂在桑尼脚上，传递着温暖。卡利多不是第一次偷窥舍友睡觉，没有哪回像这次那么匪夷所思。想象力太丰富的人不适合监狱，卡利多叹气，探出头看着下铺，手指摸进内裤。桑尼侧躺着，他最爱的睡姿，枕头被口水打湿。卡利多看不见他的奶头，它们被手臂遮挡，奶子受重力影响挤在一处，中间一条乳沟。操，男人的乳房有点意思，跟女人的比毛多了点，但敏感的要命。桑尼被挤压的双乳看起来很诱人，丰满程度和女人没什么两样。在这个缺少漂亮乳房的地方，卡利多对着熟睡中舍友松软的奶子来了一发，这也不奇怪，这很正常。

*

医务室的工作不算繁重，但很琐碎，并不是所有犯人都乐意用宝贵的棒棒糖换取这里的工作，因为看护人员需要一些特殊的品质，比如耐心、勤劳以及宽容。让危险的犯人照护病人听起来不可理喻，神奇的是犯人们似乎干得不错。当然老乔也不是完全失去理智了，医务室里的犯人必须是没有明显暴力倾向的，至少没表现出来。虽然只是计划中的必要步骤，不过目前为止卡利多对自己的护士身份还是挺满意的，照顾一群老弱病残总比混在神经病里强些，倒掉病人的排泄物、收拾呕吐物、分发病人的药丸、逼迫病人吃药……他没什么可抱怨的。

现在病床上新来的那位伤员是谁已经一清二楚了，确实是卡利多那个倒霉的舍友——桑尼·瓦基克。被抬进来的时候赤身裸体，血呼拉几看起来很瘆人，卡利多被结结实实吓了一跳，等护士清理完伤口他才发现，情况其实并不严重，应该没有致命伤。只不过折断的鼻梁涌出的鲜血染红了上半身，从屁眼里涌出的鲜血染了下半身，让整个人变成一个血球。注射了镇定剂的桑尼无声地睡着，完全不是卡利多熟悉的睡姿，眼睛嘴巴都闭得太紧，脸上没什么颜色，死气沉沉。自从躺进来桑尼没开口说什么，但是这些伤口已经将他的遭遇大声宣布出来，那些看向桑尼的眼神多了些说不清道不明的东西，毕竟他上次来的时候手腕是被自己切开的，这次又伤了那里。卡利多分辨出来，那眼神中同情的成分不多，尤其是老乔这个狗娘养的，卡利多痛恨他那张虚伪的脸。老乔假惺惺地来探视桑尼，好像忘了当初是谁对即将发生的一切袖手旁观。

当桑尼的伤口包扎起来的时候，他身上某些更深入更隐秘的伤害显露出来。越来越多的病人抱怨深夜里的嚎叫让他们的精神受损，老乔不太在乎医生的反映，只是下令赶紧把他弄好，医生说伤口愈合没什么问题，只是心理受损他们无药可医。桑尼开始反射性地抽搐，所有喂给他的饭几乎还没下咽就全吐了出来，呕吐声又称为病人抱怨的主题。他的应激反应已经让老乔没办法无视，跟医生商量着把他弄到禁闭室去单独治疗，也好放过其他病患。医生告诉老乔，必须请沃特曼小姐来帮忙，桑尼的情况才有可能好转，这不是大惊小怪，这是人道主义。老乔视人道主义为狗屁，不然也不会来监狱工作，重重压力之下他不得不同意医生的方案，让桑尼再次接受心理治疗，最好能赶快恢复，赶紧滚蛋。

没人知道桑尼的噩梦具体是什么形状，对于那天发生的事故狱卒和众多犯人支支吾吾。尽管如此，罪魁祸首其实不言而喻，但桑尼没有指控，便没有人受罚。只不过是监狱里最常见的性侵，大多数人选择不追究，但是卡利多除外。囚室和医务室都只剩下卡利多一人，然而病床上受尽折磨的桑尼却在卡利多心里留下影子。看着桑尼惨不忍睹的屁眼里流出的鲜血和精液——那些精液属于他，或他们，卡利多整颗心脏被怒气点燃，他像一支标枪投射进米勒的房间，猴子正在他老爹床上笑得像只死苍蝇。卡利多揪着他的头发用力往墙角扔去，猴子被撞得不轻，晕晕乎乎地试图爬起来，突然脖子被掐住，整个身体被钉在墙上动弹不得。卡利多的眼睛刺穿了猴子肮脏的身体，嘴唇抖动着，喷射出灼热的怒火。瞬间，猴子的房间被十几个拉丁人包围，他们将卡利多和猴子团团围住，占用了大部分空气。

卡利多侧眼看了看，估量体格上的差距，不甘心地松了手。猴子被气流呛得一阵猛咳，发出嘶嘶怪声，他依然笑得像只死苍蝇，对卡利多说：“不是吧，对个婊子这么上心，我还以为你是聪明人。”他对自己的所作所为倒是毫不遮掩。

一口痰啐在猴子左眼上，卡利多咒骂，“你真是你爹的骄傲，狗杂种！”

猴子吱哇乱叫，几双手按住卡利多的肩膀，沉重的力道压得他膝盖发软，只得拼尽全力站着。

“别恨我啊，要我说桑尼应该感谢我才对。”

“你他妈胡扯！”

“谁让他不做我的婊子，非要舔你的鸡巴。我看你磨磨唧唧的喂不饱，所以帮他一把咯。”

卡利多闭上眼睛，却看见缩成一团的血球桑尼在不停地颤抖。原来猴子只是为了取乐，桑尼变成这幅惨样仅仅是为了他人取乐！

呼吸刺激着眼眶，卡利多眼睛发紧，他抖掉身上的狗爪子，不想做无用的纠缠，转身要走。背后传来猴子尖细的嗓音：“早就告诉你单打独斗在这里没法生存。”

卡利多头也不回，扔下句“你会死得比你爹惨”快速离开。他慢慢集中精力，埋藏起那些无用的愤怒，返回自己空出来的囚室。

*

午餐时间，犯人缓缓涌入餐厅。卡利多旁边的位子寂静无声，在厨房忙活的黑人端着牛奶溜达着，稳稳当当坐在卡利多身旁，他低声问道：

“上次那包东西还有吗？”

卡利多眼皮下垂，没有看他。虽然知道对方不怀好意，但他也不敢惹怒这个黑人，于是说，“我不是慈善机构。”说着端盘要走人，黑人急忙把他拉住：

“嘿查理老弟，先别急着走啊，”他靠近卡利多的耳朵，“意大利佬已经死了，你知道吗？”

卡利多眉毛上挑，摇了摇头。

“没有你干那个拉丁肥猪那么利索，”黑人说，“我们往他的饭里加玻璃渣，一点一点割碎了他的五脏六腑，今天早上吐了有一吨血，”黑人做出怪状，“死了。”

卡利多深呼吸，“你可真有耐心。”

黑人撇嘴，流出帮派习气。卡利多表面上云淡风轻，内心却惊悚不已：这也太狠毒了！这家伙此时来找我肯定没有报丧这么简单，有事情在后面等着。

果然，黑人勾上他的肩膀，笑得很亲切，“听说了你那位小婊子的不幸遭遇，我很抱歉，你除掉米勒老爹的事帮了我一个大忙，所以如果有什么需要的，尽管开口。”

卡利多明白过来，黑人吞掉了意大利佬的货源，现在需要消灭拉丁帮，合并卡利多，最终垄断A区B区所有奶头事业，真是高招。趁着意大利佬和拉丁帮攻击他的时候，等待时机逐个消灭。卡利多感慨，这个黑人不仅识字，还很有可能读过《孙子兵法》。

他想了想，说：“猴子米勒不值一提。”

“那就好，我的零食呢？”

卡利多掏出一个小包，“都是你的了。”

在探望桑尼这件事上有一个人能帮卡利多，而且不需要他浪费棒棒糖，那就是沃特曼医生，她对待桑尼格外用心。经过一段时间的恢复，桑尼情况稳定下来，但沃特曼尽量让桑尼躺在单人病房里，不受他人打扰。

“他有提起过我吗？”卡利多问。

沃特曼摇头，“他说的话不多。”

“我去看他……有问题吗？我是说病情会不会激化什么的。”

“没关系的，你们也算是朋友吧。朋友之间的聊天对他来说有好处。”

算是“朋友”，卡利多琢磨着这个词，似乎对他们的关系定位有失偏颇，不过他也想不到其他词。

在见到桑尼之前，卡利多有很多负面阴暗的想象——赤身裸体被绑在病床上，绷带缠住了他的脸让人看不清真实面貌，桑尼就这样躺在涂满屎尿的禁闭室，等待疯狂降临，这样才配得上监狱里的疯子。现实却是平淡得多，在医务室单人病房外面，卡利多穿着护士服，等沃特曼带他进去。

桑尼半坐在床上，脸上有几块颜色丰富的瘀血，眼睛藏在黑眼圈里，头发安静了许多，整齐地趴在脑袋上，不再遮住额头。一切好像又变回初见面时的情景，记忆有些重叠，到底哪个才是真正的桑尼？卡利多来到病床边，为了确认真实度摸了摸桑尼的手，那上面也有细碎的伤口，走近看会发现细碎的伤口处处都是，多大多数已经结痂。桑尼手指头动了动，脸上没什么表情，对于卡利多的探望既不高兴也不悲伤。沃特曼没有离开。

“嘿，你看起来还行，伤口还痛吗？”这是卡利多能想到最轻描淡写的问候。来之前沃特曼医生唯一的专业指导——不要随便提起那天的事故。怎么可能？我今天就是为了那件事而来。卡利多有点在意待在屋里不走的沃特曼。

桑尼动了动嘴，“不是一直都疼，睡觉的时候好些。”

“你睡得好吗？”

“睡不太着。我开始理解你失眠的时候是什么感觉了。”他终于把目光转到卡利多身上。

卡利多拉近他们的距离，显得亲密，不想让别人探听。

“吃饭已经好多了，但拉屎很困难。为了少拉屎我尽量少吃饭。”

“管用吗？”

“还行吧。”

两人同时笑了起来，沃特曼感到惊奇。

向病床里面挤了又挤，卡利多几乎坐到了桑尼暖好的被窝里，他贴着他的嘴，突然有点犹豫接下来要说的话。最终还是压低声音说：“虽然你一直没有指控马丁·米勒，但大家都知道是他干的，他自己都承认了。现在看来你的沉默是对的，因为这样就不会有下一步的报复，事情已经平息了。”

桑尼没说话。

“首先声明，这不是我干的，但不能告诉你是谁干的，你只要知道你已经安全了，我也安全就行了，那些事基本已经搞定，至少很长一段时间没有人敢碰我们。”

桑尼没说话。

“这么说吧，我就这么说出来了，管他妈的我感觉你必须得知道这件事，虽然那位女士反对我这么做，我还是要说——今天早上，有人发现猴子死了。”

桑尼没说话。

“你想知道他是怎么死的吗？”

安静的空气让卡利多的心开始慌乱，桑尼的眼睛又不在他身上了。本以为听到猴子的死讯桑尼会开心一点，或者轻松一点，卡利多对眼前的状况束手无策。

“好吧好吧，就当我什么都没说，我要走了。”卡利多起身准备离开。这时候桑尼的声音拉住了他。

“我舔了他。”

“什么？”

桑尼抬头，眼泪突然涌出，毫无预兆，“我舔了他的鸡巴，就在猴子那帮兄弟把我压在浴室地板上，挨个拿鸡巴捅我那天，他把我嘴里的肥皂拿走，我就含住了他的鸡巴。”

这些话连沃特曼也从来没有听过，她和卡利多一样静静听着。桑尼眼泪源源不断，热气顺着脖子爬上他的脸，眼睛和鼻子都变成红色，他任由眼泪和鼻涕淌了满脸，继续说道：“他一开始是不敢放进来的，我含住他的龟头，舔得很认真，就像一百年没舔过男人那样。他放松下来，顶进我的喉咙里……你以为我会咬下那根鸡巴对吗？我也这么以为，但没有。我的屁眼被桶着，一根鸡巴出去接着一根进来，没有喘气的机会，我知道我出血了，这倒不疼了，大概是起了润滑作用……我疼的时候会缩紧，他们以为我吃得开心，喊我‘骚货’……”

桑尼整个人变得红彤彤，他抓着床单的手抖个不停，“……他们一开始对着头猛击了几下，然后是肚子，我疼得喘不过气，后来我不反抗了，他们就开始……强奸我。猴子的鸡巴戳在嘴里，我现在还能闻到那股味道，比屎还臭，每次张嘴要吃什么东西我就会闻到那个味道。你们问我为什么要这样做？我想，当时以为如果把他吸出来，就会放过我……我实在疼晕了，只想结束……”

“他放过你了吗？”卡利多问。

“没有……他射在我嘴里，拔出来了还在射，我的脸上也是。然后他打断了我的鼻梁……我想我是晕了过去。”

很长时间没有人说话，病房里只有桑尼啜泣的声音。

这是卡利多最后一次看见桑尼。囚室里他依然躺在上铺，下铺空无一物，两人间只住了一人，其他犯人梦寐以求的奢华待遇。监狱的生活刻板、枯燥、消磨意志，时间是墙上的石子，颗颗分明又模糊不清。卡利多老实了许多，他已经完全是一个普通而无趣的犯人，不参与帮派、不贩毒、不惹事，他枕头底下放着几根棒棒糖，草莓味的，吃起来过于甜腻，所以他一次只舔几口，然后包好包装纸再放回去。他听说桑尼的情况时好时坏，听说不允许任何人探望桑尼，听说老乔准备给他转监，听说他要被送去精神病院。卡利多又去骚扰沃特曼医生，问自己还能不能见他一面。沃特曼有些无奈地告诉他，桑尼已经走了。

“你认为那该死的精神病院比监狱要好一些吗？他在一帮疯子周围会恢复地更好吗？”

“没错，确实是这样。另外那不是精神病院，是疗养院，环境要比这里好一百倍。”

“桑尼不是疯子。”

“他不是的。你放心，我认识那里的院长，他会好好照顾他。”

“真的吗？”

“绝对是，我和你一样爱他。”

卡利多皱皱眉，又撇撇嘴，“你不知道，你永远不会知道。”

沃特曼看着卡利多的背影，两个狱卒护送他离去。她在办公室里惆怅地来回走着，像是自言自语：“两个可怜的灵魂。”她看了一眼手表，到下班时间了。于是她把桌子上的杂物收拾进手提包里，穿上外套，关上门，毫无留恋地离开了监狱，没有回头。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记这玩意写着玩
> 
> “我不喜欢你写的结局。”
> 
> “为什么？这样不是挺好，挺有意境？”
> 
> “不，感觉有点像我的小弟，他才是真正在精神病院待过的。”
> 
> “你还有弟弟？” 
> 
> “对啊弗兰西斯，或者你可以叫他莱恩。”
> 
> “看来你家这疯病是遗传。”
> 
> “闭嘴！你家才遗传，你们全家都是神经病！”
> 
> “哈哈哈我还真有个神经病老哥，他是古巴……”
> 
> “打住，我不想听你的家族史。”
> 
> “好吧，桑尼你说要怎么改？”
> 
> “嗯……最好是卡利多带着他的舍友成功越狱，然后两人在外面抢劫银行……”
> 
> “怎么还抢银行？”
> 
> “别打断我！”
> 
> “我们被警察包围，双方展开激烈枪战，你中枪倒地，然后在我怀里死去。”
> 
> “桑尼，你真是天才。”
> 
> “卡利多，你真是白痴。


End file.
